<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blossom by Snelly_ESQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401814">Blossom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snelly_ESQ/pseuds/Snelly_ESQ'>Snelly_ESQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snelly_ESQ/pseuds/Snelly_ESQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving the Kyoshi Warriors to find herself, Ty Lee manages to get a good bit of traveling done! But after discovering something about herself she'd never known, and making an important new friend, she's ended up with more questions than answers...<br/>(Note: This does not follow the comics, nor the canon)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Letter to Zuko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Zuko,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    For starters, I’m glad you’ve wanted to hear from me! I know that simply leaving the Kyoshi Warriors to travel and find myself might seem strange, especially since I was doing so well there. But frankly, it just wasn’t working out for me anymore. I’m not sure what caused it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    I suppose it had more to do with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>than with anything else. I enjoyed the work, of course! But I think I need to figure out a bit more about myself before I commit to anything like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kyoshi Warriors </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all things! It’s a huge commitment! Not that I fear commitment. Maybe just long term commitment?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    I’m digging myself into a deeper hole here trying to figure this out. That’s what I’m traveling to do, after all! And it’s taught me a lot about myself that I didn’t know! Mainly frivolous stuff, though. Foods I don’t like, sorts of people I can’t tolerate...but a baby’s first steps shouldn’t be in a foot race. I think it’s okay for me to take time for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    I’m writing, mostly, to ask about Azula. Our relationship was complicated. It’s hard to explain, and I won’t try to get too far with an explanation here. But needless to say I worry about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    How is she doing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Is she getting better?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    They took her out of that jacket thing, right? That’s over and done with? She’s allowed to at least walk around?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    I hope she’s able to walk around somewhere and get fresh air, I really do. I won’t press you to make a decision either way, though! She’s only my friend, but she’s your sister. I just hope you let her know I’m thinking of her! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    I have recently made it to the Western part of the Earth Kingdom, and I’m headed for the city of Gaoling. I figure that it’s a good place to at least head to. I hear it’s really nice this time of year, and that the food is good. That’s my one lament of traveling, even though the food in so many places is very good, sometimes it can be awful! There was one place just a few miles in from the coast where I’m almost certain the only spices they used were sawdust and ashes! Granted, the food is always at least edible, unlike some of the horror stories some of the Kyoshi told me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    That reminds me, I know the Kyoshi are heading back to the island soon. Could you say goodbye to Suki for me? She knows I left to do this, but I just want her to know I said something! I plan to drop in on the island for a visit anyway, so don’t go out of your way if this letter gets to you after they’ve left!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    For brevity’s sake, I’ll stop here. But I can’t wait to hear from you!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Best regards, Ty Lee </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    A messenger hawk service was located in town. Ty Lee rolled up her letter, and put it in the hands of the clerk, giving him a silver piece and telling him to take it to the capital of the Fire Nation. With that, she walked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She was in better traveling clothes than she’d worn during the war, a bit looser fitting, with the midriff covered, and better shoes for trekking across terrain, along with a pack for all of her supplies. Still all pink, though. Had to be all pink. Her hair was still in its usual long braid. She had to be a bit careful about her appearance, at least out here. These towns were small, and conservative, but generally accepting of travelers provided they had enough coin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    And coin was becoming more of an issue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She hadn’t worked for money in...a while. And sending a letter home to ask for money would be a bit tasteless, in the wake of running away to join the circus and not coming back for years. She was young though! 15 years old, capable, fit, and agreeable- she was the perfect hire for plenty of jobs! Jobs like...eh...well, there aren’t many acrobatic positions in this neck of the woods, most likely. Still, though! Positive attitude. She might have to beg, but begging’s not below her. Ever since living with Carneys and circus performers for a year on end, she’s more than aware that dignity is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>relative </span>
  </em>
  <span>term. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She still had a bit of money, however, and looked around outside of the messenger hawk office to find something to eat. There was a little place in town, not too much, but it wasn’t particularly expensive. She sat down, chose whatever the special was that day, and drummed her fingers on the table as she waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hey, stranger.” A voice said. Ty Lee looked over, and saw...well, a stranger. Couldn’t have guessed. He was a boy, looked a little taller than her, with dark, long hair, facial hair, and green eyes. He was stocky, but he seemed calm and gentle, with a kind look in his eyes. “You from around here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hmm? Oh, no, I’m from…” even </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew saying Fire Nation would be a death sentence out here, “I’m from Kyoshi Island.” She hoped it would fly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh? What’s got you this far west, then?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, y’know, just traveling. I’ve had some questions for a while, and a friend suggested it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Traveling? I could see that answering questions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I guess you could say I’ve done some traveling. I was in the war.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh!” Ty Lee nodded softly as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I don’t say that to brag though, I fought hard but I feel like most people did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Even if they weren’t soldiers, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Especially.” The man said. “Heh, where’re my manners? We’ve been talking all this time and I don’t even know your name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ty Lee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Nice to meet you. I’m Haru.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Nice to meet you, too!” Ty Lee smiled a bit as the food came. She ate with good manners, but...quickly. She was pretty hungry, after all. Haru ate, and casually lifted his things from his table to sit with her. “So, anywhere in particular you’re going to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I think I’m shooting for Gaoling next.” She said. “At least, that’s the next big goal. I’m not sure where I’m gonna find money to keep going, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Gaoling? Why not Omashu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I have...I have my own reasons not to go Omashu.” Nothing war related, she just knew someone from the circus who lived there now who she did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanna reconnect with! His auras were...weird. She shook her head. “But yeah, Gaoling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, it’s pretty far...if coin’s what you’re worried about, this area’s seen a lot of travelers since the end of the war, so there’s probably a few parties going through who wouldn’t mind taking you on. If not, there’s probably plenty of odd jobs that could use you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “That’s what I was thinking...I used to be in a circus, I did acrobatic stuff. Any jobs like that out here?” She winked and nudged him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Heh, no, not really. Unless...does that mean you don’t have a height problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Never disliked heights!” She said. “I feel like I work better in high places, actually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “How do you feel about roofs?” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    When Ty Lee went to the Fire Nation Academy for girls, she never pictured herself helping to fix a roof for an Earth Kingdom farmer after a vaguely described ‘earthbending accident’, and yet, here she was. She worked away at the roof, looking around. This wasn’t very high at all! Couldn’t even be 20 feet. Still, a fall from here would be bad for someone with poor balance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She heard a clunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Drat...oh!” The man she’d been working with, an older man, hit his thumb with the hammer, sat up, and lost his balance. Now he was tumbling from the high part of the roof. Ty Lee reached out her arm, grabbed him, and held on for dear life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hold on! They’re moving the ladder!” The ladder came to the man’s feet, and he held onto it, shaken, and letting himself down. Ty Lee ended up finishing all of the roof, as he’d banged his thumb up very badly. She did get some extra coin out of it, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Thank you so much, it would’ve taken my old self hours to get that done without your help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh, it was nothing.” Ty Lee shrugged. “I ought to be on my way if I’m making it to the next town by sundown, though! Thanks for telling me about this job, Haru!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Not a problem. Safe travels!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    As she saw him wave, she figured that the man falling from the roof might be a bad omen...if that was how her journey had started, how was it going to end? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What would happen along the way?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ehh, it’s probably nothing.” She said to herself, as she walked out of town, toward the wilderness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Weeks of travel came to an end. Weeks of doing odd jobs, watching kids for an afternoon, feeding livestock, and walking for days on end with no rest, had brought her to her goal of Gaoling. She was happy to be there, mostly because it was...well, a city. A city where she still had to be careful about being from the Fire Nation, and all, but still a city. And she had plenty of coin to spend on accommodations! She had it right...uhm…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    It was gone. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It must’ve been taken while she was asleep! She still had some left, an emergency fund she kept inside her clothing, but nevertheless she’d come out of this poorer than richer. She grumbled a bit to herself, but kept a positive attitude. So what if she didn’t have much money? She didn’t need to live like a king here! She could handle herself in the shadier part of town. She was capable of beating any street gang or mugger she could find. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She walked to where she figured the cheaper inns might be, but...found a help wanted sign. She peered at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “WANTED </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    BODYGUARD </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    ENQUIRE AT BEIFONG ESTATE.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Beifong? Like...Toph Beifong? She and Toph had become good enough friends after the war, so she knew that name for sure! She walked over to the Beifong estate, and got in line with a bunch of burly, earth bending men, who looked like they ate whole sides of beef for breakfast and beat people up for fun. Ah, well. She figured she’d get the job anyhow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Next applicant!” An assistant said. Ty Lee walked up. The assistant cocked his head to one side. “...you do know that this is for a temporary bodyguard position, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I sure do!” She smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Uhm...I have some bad news.” The assistant said. “We’re hiring people who can, y’know, guard bodies. Hence the name. Body guard. I’m sure you’ve heard of the concept?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Sure have! I can guard bodies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Can you, now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Of course! Want me to prove it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ma’am, I really don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I insist! Gimme the biggest guy you’ve got! I’ll take him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ma’am, really, I don’t think that’s a good idea-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh, c’mon, I won’t press charges if I get hurt!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>can’t do this in good moral conscience, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me prove it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “...fine. Alright, fine! You asked to have the teeth knocked out of your head, not ME.” The assistant shouted for someone. “Han! Han, get over here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Han was a massive man. He was at least a foot and a half taller than her, and had muscles to match. He would intimidate anyone else. “I’m not sure I wanna do this.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What’s the matter?” Ty Lee smirked and stanced up. “I don’t think you could even mess up my </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, there goes my apprehension.” Han said. He stomped the ground, used his bending to pick up a rock, and hurled it at her. She ran towards it, jumped, bounded off the rock, and flipped over him. She jabbed his shoulders when she was aboe him, and landed on her feet, jabbing his back and the backs of his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He dropped like a led balloon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “...you’re hired. Position lasts two weeks and you’ll be paid directly.” The assistant said. “Everyone else, go home! Or...you can fight her for the position?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The men there either seemed disinterested in the position now, or genuinely okay with passing it up as long as it meant no fight with Ty Lee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Ty Lee smiled and shook the man’s hand. “Thanks so much! I’m assuming I’m staying here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You are! The quarters are this way...you’ll be taking the night shift. Could I have a name please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ty Lee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Nice to meet you, Ty Lee. Welcome to the team, even if it’s only for a couple of weeks.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    “So, you’re Ty Lee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yep!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It is a pleasure to meet you. I’m Lao Beifong.” He smiled lightly and bowed to her. “This is my wife, Poppy Beifong.” Poppy bowed as well. Ty Lee bowed back to the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “My personal security advisor says you fight very well. May I ask, have you ever done any sort of work involving fighting before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Sorta! I trained for a while with the Kyoshi Warriors, but I left that life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I see, but why did you ever leave the employ of the Kyoshi Warriors? I hear it’s a rather stable life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I have my own reasons.” Ty Lee said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ahh.” Lao stood and walked with Ty Lee. “The guard house is this way. You’ll be taking night shifts, I believe...which will be more exciting, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “More exciting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yes, unfortunately we’ve had a bit of an issue with theft recently. It’s gotten particularly bad, there’s a group of ruffians passing through. A manor in the city is an attractive target.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>an attractive Deterrent, Lao Beifong.” Ty Lee said. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep the family safe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Wonderful.” Lao bowed once more. “Now, go eat something and report to the guardhouse at sundown.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    Time passed, and the sun began to hang heavy over Gaoling, turning from bright yellow to orange, orange to red, red to nothing, as it dipped beneath the skyline. The sky turned from a sweet, citrusy blue and orange to a sultry red, then to the dark, lavish curtains of night, a curtain poked full of holes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Despite the gorgeous sky it was humid and miserable on the ground, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>over the pristine lawn kept by the Beifong family. And Ty Lee was living in that humidity, for two straight weeks. Well...she did get a night off at the end of the first week, but that was different. She stretched, yawned, cartwheeled, walked on her hands, anything to kill the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More exciting my eye, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    A twig broke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Immediately, Ty Lee went from walking on all fours upside down to standing, stanced, ready to fight. She peered into the distance. “Who’s there?” She called. “Who’s there!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It was...some sort of small animal. She wasn’t sure what it was, but it had a big poofy tail and floopy little ears, and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, aren’t you just adorable?” She smiled and walked over to it, when she heard some voices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Any guards?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Not that I see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Good. Should be easy enough to sneak around out here...big place.” Someone, a strong looking man, hopped the fence. Ty Lee hid behind a tree, and waited for him to pass. When he did, she followed him, close behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What is it we’re doing again?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Robbing the Beifong family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Riiiight.” She said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    There was a pause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Wait...who’re you!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’m the guard!” She chi-blocked him with a few swift jabs, and jumped out. “Tell me where yer friends were headed and I might let you live.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ow! What...how did...ugh, they’re headed that way.” The man pointed with his foot, which she promptly blocked, and ran off in that direction. She saw maybe 5 more of them, but that seemed to be it. She rushed in that direction, making long bounds, trying to be light on her feet. She had to disarm the ones with weapons, first. That’d be easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “So wait, you’re saying the house has how many ro-OW!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    One of the robbers dropped a dagger. Another dropped an axe. The two who’d had weapons suddenly keeled over. By the time they realized what’d happened, Ty Lee was standing there, casually checking her nails, with their weapons on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Ty Lee smiled. “Hey, boys.” She winked. “Which one of you sweethearts wants me to take ‘em out?” She ran at one and jabbed his shoulders. She went to jab another in the legs and chest, but she was blocked, having to twist around to another and block him. When he went down after a rather long series of jabs, she returned to the one who’d blocked her, trying, and failing, to block him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You’re good!” Ty Lee said, jumping up to swing on a tree branch. She swung a full round, letting a stiff kick meet his face. “Too bad you aren’t as good as me, you were kinda cute when you were conscious!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “HEY!” A shout from across the courtyard. Ty Lee came down from the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You’re the one who busted up all my gang!” The shout came from, oddly enough, a small child. He looked about Toph’s size...but Ty Lee knew as well as anyone not to judge by size. She approached cautiously. The youngster put up dukes and rushed her, actually making a few good strikes. He bashed her lift side pretty hard, and a kick to her shin almost knocked her over. She flipped over him, but he turned to face her with ease. He was quick! She just needed one good strike on him though...just one. She tried a roundhouse but went too high, and he ducked. He threw a punch that just didn’t connect, as she leaned backward in time to avoid it. Another well timed kick from the young assailant, though, knocked her off her balance, and she was on the ground, laying on her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hah! No one messes with the Red Rabbit Roos! Mwahahahahaha!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    While he tried his best maniacal laugh, which frankly just sounded a bit forced, she held her legs up in the air, keeping her torso down, then pushed up with her hands and straightened out her back, going into a very quick headstand before letting her heels come down on his feet. </span>
</p>
<p><span>    “HEY! I-I was monologuing! </span> <span>That’s my THING!” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>    As he was distracted, she chi-blocked every pressure point on his body. She then called for the only other guard that night. “HAN! GET OVER HERE!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Huh? What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Where’ve you been? I spent all night fighting these guys and you didn’t even get any action!” Ty Lee crossed her arms and let out a giggle. “I would’ve have saved you some but I got caught up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh! Gosh...sorry, I must’ve dozed off. Heavy sleeper, it’s the new herbs I take for my allergies, gotta be. A-anyway, lemme help you carry these guys to the jail.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    “You single handedly stopped the Red Rabbit Roos, Ty Lee?” Lao Beifong seemed shocked, and honestly, a little impressed. Ty Lee giggled. “They’re the ones who’ve been terrorizing the city? That’s odd, the ringleader looked real small!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “The Ring Leader calls himself Red. He’s incredibly fierce as a fighter, but...really only against a very specific set of warriors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I guess you’re more afraid of the rest of the gang then, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Of course! And you stopped them! Ty Lee, we could never thank you enough...since they’re done for, we’ve decided to...terminate your contract.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “WHAT!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Wait, wait! Let me finish!” Lao Beifong waved his hand and shook his head, smiling. “We aren’t just going to let the conqueror of the Red Rabbit Roos go empty handed.” He handed her a rather large sack of coins, and...WOW. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s your full pay, plus a little extra.” Lao said. “Now, please, don’t feel like a stranger, but do be careful out there. Just because we don’t need the extra help anymore doesn’t mean you need to spend it all in one night!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Thanks, Lao Beifong!” Ty Lee bowed to him, stowed the coin away in her pack, found a nice inn to rest her head at, and slept like a log. It’d been a long day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Airbender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    The next morning brought a cold tinge to the air. The sun shone through the window of the luxurious room in the inn, as birds started to sing and morning winds started to blow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    None of that mattered to Ty Lee, of course. She was out cold until noon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She got up, did her usual morning stretches, cracked a few joints, and got dressed, putting on her travel clothes and shoes. She wouldn’t wait to see a bit more of Gaoling! It was one of the nicest places she’d stopped so far, and actually waiting around to see what a city had to offer would be nice. She had all the supplies she needed, so she decided to book another night in the inn, and keep her pack and things there while she went about town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The first thing she spotted that caught her eye was, oddly enough, a fortune teller. She’d seen those! After a year in the circus, it’s hard not to know at least one. She’d never gotten service from one, but she had always been interested! She heard Zuko’s new girlfriend really liked fortune tellers, to the point of annoying one so much she stopped letting her in. Ty Lee hoped she wouldn’t become </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>attached. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Come in, come in, friend! I’ve been expecting you…” The old woman sat behind a table, wearing green robes. “You seem troubled, friend...sit down, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Ty Lee sat across from her. “Hi! I’m Ty Lee, although I guess, you being a fortune teller and all, you knew that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I know many things.” She smiled. “I am Madame M.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, what’s the M for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “If I wanted you to know, it would not just be an M!” Madame M said, knowingly, as if this was common knowledge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “If you say so.” Ty Lee said. “So, I’ll be honest, I’ve never really had my fortune told! I can read auras, but that’s not exactly the same thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh? How are mine looking today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hmm...pinkish! Not bad! You seem to enjoy your work!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, one tries to do what one loves.” Madame M said. “Now, about your fortune…” Madame M started with a simple palm reading. “Hmm...well, you’ll definitely find love. They will be very powerful as a bender.” She said. “But whether or not it comes in the way you’d expect it to, is...up to debate. Let’s check the bones.” She started a fire, and got a collection of bones. “This will help determine your destiny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I ought to check up on my destiny, now that you mention it.” Ty Lee bit her lip. “I’ve been traveling a lot, I dunno what’s gonna keep happening to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hmm…” She threw the bones into the fire, and scoured them. “Ahh...I see great anguish, overcome by colossal triumph.” She said. “I also see a reconnection with someone...someone important. Have you been missing someone, Ty Lee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “In a way…” She shrugged. “I have this ex, who I have a lot to say to. That might be the anguish. But...maybe I end up back with them! Which is the triumph?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Could be. All I know is the vague details.” She said. “But I also know that now you must part with 2 silver pieces.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh! Sure thing.” Ty Lee dug through the coin purse and fished out two silver pieces, handing them over and closing the purse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Thank you, dear...farewell, Ty Lee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Of course, you too!” With that, she left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    Powerful Bender, eh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ty Lee thought for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Azula’s a powerful bender...she’s also my ex, and- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You there!” Some sort of merchant looked Ty Lee dead in the eye. “You look like YOU could use some time out on Quan Lake!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Why me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, I dunno. I’ll be honest, I kind of just picked someone. We’ve got boats! Row boats, long boats, short boats, all typa boats!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Does sound pretty fun! But only really with someone to go with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Suit yourself! Someone’s always here to rent ‘em out, so if you get the idea you wanna come out on the lake at some point, then by all means, come on by!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Alrighty then!” Ty Lee smiled at the man. She sat for a moment in a small park. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boats...Azula would like a boat ride, wouldn’t she? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you’re being a bit obsessive over her...I mean, she’s gone! You hurt her and she was pretty hurtful to you in the long run. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Ty Lee couldn’t get around the fact that she’d give anything just to tell Azula how she felt. She wanted to know what Azula was going through...all she knew is that it was bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Still, Azula was rather manipulative, abusive, mean spirited, and just overall not a great partner. She wasn’t sure she could admit to it, but deep down she knew that even though Azula had goodness in her, it’d be really hard to get out, and maybe Ty Lee wasn’t cut out to do something like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hey, look!” A voice spoke, and Ty Lee peered in all directions to see what it could be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Is that the avatar?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It IS!” A crowd of people rushed to get a good look at what certainly appeared to be the Avatar! It was him! She knew him! Well, granted, she’d known him a bit during the war, but she knew him a little better afterward. He looked...uncomfortable around all those people. And she hatched a plan!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Aang!” Ty Lee waved a bit and smiled brightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ty Lee?” Aang spoke through a crowd of onlookers. “What’re you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Getting ready for our </span>
  <em>
    <span>date, </span>
  </em>
  <span>silly! C’mere!” She grabbed his hand and yanked him away, looking at all the onlookers. “Well? Can’t a girl and her avatar get some privacy?” The crowds dispersed, and Aang looked over, and whispered. “We’re not really planning a date right now, are we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Not a real one, no! But it’s a good way to get you out from under a dog pile like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Fair.” She sat back on the bench, and stretched. “Phew! Saved your butt there, didn’t I, Avatar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You did! Thanks.” He heaved a sigh of relief, as his shoulders fell and his tense jaw unclenched, no longer surrounded by strangers. “Who would’ve thought that stopping to get supplies was an invitation for fans? I didn’t even know I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>fans!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, you kinda saved the world!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Sure, yeah, but I mean that’s what I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do!” He said. “Either way, I’m not in town long. Just gotta get some stuff for a trip to the Eastern Air Temple.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Eastern Air Temple?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yep! I’ve mostly been following the nomadic cycle for a few months now, and a friend of mine lives up at the temple who I haven’t seen in a while.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh! Well, I’m traveling too.” Ty Lee added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Weren’t you in Kyoshi Warrior makeup last time I saw you?” Aang teased, nudging her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Weren’t you shorter when I last saw you?” Ty Lee winked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Got me there.” Aang stood. “Hey, have you met Appa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Aside from trying to capture your friends and being defeated by him? Nope.” She stood. “Why, are you taking me to see him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I figure if we’re gonna be fake dating to get privacy, we gotta go on a fake date, right? What’s a better first date than riding Appa around the city?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I like the way you think, Aang! Didn’t know the Avatar would be so clever~” She held his hand to make it look a bit more realistic. In truth, if someone could read their minds? The jig would be up. They were both pretty much in this so Aang could get some semblance of normalcy. Just a man walking around town with his girlfriend! No big deal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Sure, one of them was the Avatar, but no big deal. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    When they got to Appa, Ty Lee lit up. “He’s...fluffy! He’s so fluffy, it’s amazing how fluffy he is!” Appa let out a friendly growl as she ran her hands through his fur. “He’s just a big baby, isn’t he?” She scratched him lightly, and he seemed to enjoy it. Aang smiled and air boosted himself onto Appa. Ty Lee did something that caught Aang’s attention...she crouched, jumped, and the end of her hand grabbed the end of Appa’s saddle. She just barely made it, in one leap, no climbing, no help, no leaning into her direction from Appa. Aang looked back. “How high is your vertical leap, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “High enough.” Ty Lee walked to the edge of the saddle facing Appa’s head, and leaned. “So, let’s see how this guy flies, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yip yip!” Appa soared into the air, and Ty Lee held on for dear life, if only for a few moments. “You didn’t tell me how fast he would accelerate, Aang!” She laughed and her grip loosened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Sorry, I’m just so used to people being able to deal with it!” He shrugged and looped Appa around the city, showing off the lake, the hills, the gorgeous skylines of the down, and the sky above the clouds, a place Ty Lee hadn’t been in a long while. She blushed as she looked out. “Wow, Aang, you’re taking this whole fake date pretty seriously!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “If I’m going on a fake date with someone, it’s gonna be the best fake date I can manage.” He winked...then he looked into her eyes. Ty Lee had seen that sort of stare before, a sort of familiarity. She’d mostly seen it in boys who fell for her after simply looking her over a few times. She never minded seeing it, and she figured it was only a matter of time until she saw it from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You’re staring, Aang.” She cheerily reminded him of what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Huh? Oh, yeah.” Aang shook his head. “I-it’s nothing.” He kept flying for a while, and peered down. “Sun’s starting to go down...I can get supplies in the morning, but I think we’d better get down there, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Sure. There’s a cute little restaurant down in that part of the city, I passed it today...wanna stop there? Even You have to eat, Aang.” She said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Sure, why not?”</span>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    By the time night rolled around, the two had eaten, and while Aang still got some attention, most people left them alone, since he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>on a date, and interrupting the Avatar on a date might not be a particularly nice thing to do. Aang and Ty Lee were standing outside of Ty Lee’s inn room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Thanks for helping me avoid too much attention, Ty Lee, I really appreciate it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Sure!” She batted playfully at his arm. “Man, I know you’re not about earthly attachments, but you’re gonna be a fun date if you ever take anyone out!” She said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You really think so, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Aang, let’s be frank. You’re a total catch. You’re fun, cute, and definitely interesting. You’re an </span>
  <em>
    <span>airbender</span>
  </em>
  <span> for crying out loud! Interesting people make the best dates, and an airbender is certainly interesting!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yea, uh...about that.” He blushed and looked down, scratching the back of his neck timidly. “There’s something I need to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hmm?” Ty Lee blushed a bit. “Aang, uhm, you know the date wasn’t real right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What? Oh, no, of course I knew that! I mean-I-” He stumbled over his words. “I made that seem like a romantic confession didn’t I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Wasn’t it supposed to be?” Ty Lee looked down. “I dunno, we really only just started to get to know each other more pretty recently, and I don’t wanna distract you from your nomadic cycles or anyth-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Don’t take this the wrong way Ty Lee, but I wasn’t asking you on more dates!” Aang waved his hands in front of him, as if to gesture ‘no, that’s not what I meant’. “I did have something important I wanted to say, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh! What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s about your eyes. And your acrobatic skills.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Aang.” Ty Lee crossed her arms. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>this isn’t a romance thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Positive!” He smiled. “I think you might be descended from an airbender!” He said. “Your eyes are the exact same color as mine, you move like an airbender, a lot of airbenders could read auras, your face looks very airbender...ish...I think there was an airbender at some point in your family tree!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    That </span>
  </em>
  <span>caught Ty Lee off guard. “...Airbender? Like, an actual airbender?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, you might not be a bender. But you could be descended from them!” He said. He seemed excited, as he looked behind her. “Oh, some courier’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Are you Ty Lee?” The winded courier looked over. “I have...phew...I have a note from...from the Fire Lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Zuko?” She took the note, and gave the courier 4 gold pieces. As a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tip</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You sound awful tired...you go get some rest!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “4 gold pieces?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, I have more if you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Are you kidding? This is more than I make in a week! Thank you...now I got more stuff to deliver.” He scurried off without much else. Aang looked at the letter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What would  Zuko be sending you letters for?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh, he just wants to make sure I don’t get, like, murdered by the roadside or whatever.” She said. “It’s thoughtful of him, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ahh.” Aang got off of the wall and started to walk. “Hey, listen, I’m more than happy to talk about the airbender thing if we meet again, but I gotta be gone pretty soon tomorrow if I’m gonna miss the weather.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hmm? Sure! I had a great day, Aang! I’ll see you when I see you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Of course! Sleep well, safe travels!” With that, Aang was gone, and Ty Lee changed into her sleepwear, and sat in bed...but that letter from Zuko couldn’t wait! She had to read it, and she had to read it now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Letter and a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Ty Lee,</p><p>    I’m glad to hear you’re well. It’s nice knowing that you’re safe. I’m also glad you’re writing. Writing was mainly Ambassador Katara’s idea; she thinks it’s best if we know you’re safe and all. I certainly understand the problem of not knowing quite what you’re supposed to be. For years I thought I knew my destiny, until it was taken from me. I found out it wasn’t my destiny after all. That can be a tough thing to hear, and I’m glad you’re dealing with it in a healthy way. </p><p>    I also want to express some concern regarding Azula.</p><p>    Azula is not in the best state of mind. She’s alive, but when we sent her to the institution in the Fire Nation, she got progressively worse. So I decided it would be best for her to be moved to another location. Currently, she’s being transported to a facility on Frog Island, which is just south of Kyoshi Island. It’s a sort of therapeutic center. A man there believes he can, at the very least, help Azula progress a little bit. She’s being transported by an armed battleship, and being kept away from all potential triggers, but her safety in passage can’t be fully guaranteed. </p><p>    I must urge you not to go and see her too soon. In her current state, she’s still somewhat violent, and believes she’s being followed or hunted down by assassins. She might believe you’re one of them but that was unclear the last time I saw her. </p><p>    And no, she’s not still in that ‘jacket thing’. That was one of the running problems. She kept injuring herself, getting up and falling over. She’s simply in restraints now as she’s transported, and when she’s at Frog Island, she’ll be free to move. I believe her regimen will consist of daily talk sessions, followed by help from some sort of elixir, followed by more sessions. </p><p>    I believe this will be more than helpful for her. She’s a good person, I genuinely believe that. The Avatar tells me that everyone is born good, and has evil forced upon them. I just believe my mother didn’t do enough to help her. And I regret that. </p><p>    I <em> strongly </em>advise against going to see her, at least, for now. I’m aware of the past you two had, and I wish it didn’t end so tragically. But going to see her in her current state simply wouldn’t be safe for either her or you. I don’t want her to accidentally hurt you, or worse, and I don’t want you to set off one of her triggers. To do so might render your friendship irreparable. I don’t want that for either of you. </p><p>    That said, I’m not going to be prescriptive and tell you where you should or shouldn’t go. That is merely a suggestion against going to see Azula. But if I may suggest somewhere to go, Uncle Iroh has been eager to see you since he heard you were traveling. He hasn’t seen you in a while, and I think you would like the Jasmine Dragon. It’s rather calming, and I think after a long day of traveling, especially after having to deal with Ba Sing Se, it would be a welcome stop. He also just added on a few rooms for rent, and I’m sure there’ll be one there for you. If you’re planning on Ba Sing Se, make time to meet with Iroh. </p><p>    Katara insists I ask if you’re feeling well. She can be very motherly that way. When I told her this, she denied it, and then proceeded to tell me to tell you to watch what you’re eating on your travels. </p><p>    As I said, she’s very motherly. </p><p>    I love that about her. She just makes me happy. </p><p>    I hope, for the most part, your traveling makes you happy, or at the very least more determined as to who you are. That’s a big question for a lot of people, and while thi is an unconventional way of approaching it, I know that if anyone can manage it, it’s you. If you return to the Fire Nation at any point, come and visit. It’ll be nice to have you. </p><p>    Regards,</p><p>    Fire Lord Zuko</p><hr/><p>    Ty Lee read the section on Azula over at least a dozen times. She sighed and held the letter close to her. It was from Zuko, sure, but it at least said Azula was safe. She still had...<em> feelings </em>for her. She wasn’t sure what those feelings were yet, but she had a lot to say to her. She needed to resolve that at some point. Maybe she’d resolve it with Iroh, at the Jasmine Dragon? Maybe not. Maybe she would go to meet Azula anyways, to shirk the request of Zuko? Maybe not. </p><p>Who knew traveling could be so open ended? She tried to get some sleep. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>     “Ty Lee?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Azula?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Can you keep a secret?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Of course I can!” The two 14 year olds sat across from each other, in a room at the Fire Lord’s Palace, with Ty Lee in a bedroll, and Azula in her bed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “I think,” Azula started, then hesitated, “I think...I might be a lesbian.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Azula, I don’t mind whether you are or not.” Ty Lee smiled brightly, despite the sleep in her eyes. “I like boys, but I love girls, too.” She held Azula’s hand, and the princess looked down at it.  </em>
</p><p><em>     “I think...I think I love </em> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <em> , Ty Lee.” </em></p><p>
  <em>     “Me?” Ty Lee blushed deeply. She looked over to ensure that Mai was still fast asleep. Mai was a heavier sleeper than most. Ty Lee sat up a bit. “Are you sure?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Of course I’m sure.” Azula smiled, a rather genuine smile, considering that it was Azula. “You’re really pretty, and funny, and you make me smile.” Azula stretched. “I bet you’re too scared to give me your first kiss.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “I-I’ve had a first kiss!” Ty Lee blushed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Oh, really? Who, huh?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Y-you wouldn’t know them.” Ty Lee bashfully said.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Ty Lee…” Azula cupped Ty Lee’s chin, a move that would have been odd coming from anyone other than Azula. “You and I will be the most beautiful couple in the whole world. And together, our love will shine with the light of ten billion suns.” She had her typical, maniacal grin on. “So what do you say?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Azula, of course I’ll be your lover.” Ty Lee kissed Azula right then and there.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Then we’ll stop chasing the Avatar. We’ll stop everything, and just be together. We’ll help the Avatar overthrow Ozai, become close with Zuko, and live out our days with the bliss of each other in our grasp.”  </em>
</p><p>    This part didn’t happen. Ty Lee knew it didn’t. Ty Lee knew that they kissed and went back to sleep. But she lingered on this.</p><p>
  <em>     “Of course we will, Azula.” She kissed her once more, with a bit more depth and passion. “We will.”  </em>
</p><hr/><p>    Ty Lee hoped she would wake up in a world where that had happened; a world like the one in her dream, where instead of keeping going, instead of hurting Azula, instead of being used and hurt <em> by </em>Azula, they’d run off into the sunset and found Zuko and Aang. She hoped and prayed that when she woke up, Azula would be there, her soft hair splayed out on the pillow, her half lidded eyes staring back at Ty Lee, encouraging her to wake up. </p><p>    But that never happened. </p><p>    Instead, when Ty Lee woke up, she read the note again, and it was exactly the same as she’d left it when she fell asleep. She bathed, got her traveling clothes on, and stretched, cracking some joints and heading out of Gaoling. She managed to get far on an Ostrich horse before she reached a stable where she put it, and ordered it sent back to Gaoling. </p><p>    She was on foot the rest of the way. The sun hung high in the sky, clearly noon, or somewhere close, as it beat down. It wasn’t too warm, as most of the path was shaded, and the tunnel of trees created a rather small channel for passing air, making the almost forgettable breeze into a rather nice one. She’d find another stable at some point, hopefully. All she needed to do was make it to the station, to get a train to Ba Sing Se. The nearest one was miles away, though, and would be quite some time by foot. </p><p>    All she had to do, though, for now, was keep walking. Just her and her thoughts. About Azula, about being an air nomad, or at least the descendant of one…</p><p>    This was going to be a long walk, even when she found a neat little village on the horizon, and started to walk towards it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Great Princess Comes to Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    The walk had been long, and ever since she started thinking about her past and the possibility of her being an </span>
  <em>
    <span>airbender, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ty Lee had been carrying extra weight. Of course, this cute little town seemed like a good place to find somewhere to sit down, at least for a while...most of the towns out here did have some rather nice scenery, and some had little restaurants, or shops where you could at least be in the shade for a bit. She was still in high spirits, as she headed for the station to get to Ba Sing Se. Couldn’t be too far from this town, could it? She kept walking, and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hey!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    A little girl was standing in Ty lee’s way. She wore green, as was mostly the custom around here, and had long, dark hair which was tied in a ponytail. She looked shocked, surprised, almost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>a princess!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    A princess? Suffice to say that Ty Lee was surprised. Her traveling clothes didn’t exactly consist of princess-like material, unless the color pink itself constitutes princess material. She was also a little flattered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess Ty Lee, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice ring to it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Uhm….what makes you think I’m a princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Cuz yer pretty!” The girl said. “My mama says princesses are pretty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Ty Lee stifled laughter. The kid was just too adorable. She got a bit closer to her. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yang Shu.” She said. “What’s yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ty. Princess Ty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Yang Shu’s jaw </span>
  <em>
    <span>hit the ground. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “YOU’RE REALLY A PRINCES-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Shh!” This, to some, would be a hard lie to pull off, but Ty Lee was nothing if not clever. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>a princess, but I’m on a very secret mission. So you can’t say I’m a princess to just anyone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh! Okay.” Yang Shu said. “Do you wanna see my village?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Of course!” Ty Lee was going to stop there anyhow. What was the harm in indulging some little girl’s fantasy about meeting a princess? Besides, she’d almost been a princess, but...that was still a bit of a fresh wound, so it probably wouldn’t find its way into conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “So what’s your mission?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, all I can tell you is that I’m on my way to Ba Sing Se.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oooh, I always wanted to go to Ba Sing Se!” Yang Shu picked up a stick along the road, and started to wave it around a bit, as if it were a sword, and she was fighting away evildoers. “Have you ever been before?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Ty Lee winced a bit at the question. “Once, but I was very little.” She said. Of course, that wasn’t true, but hey, saying ‘sure, I took the place over with a crazy ex and my other friend’ wasn’t the best way to introduce one’s self!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Cool!” Yang Shu smiled and walked close to a few houses as they got back into the village. “My mama’s not a princess….she’s still really pretty though!” Yang Shu smiled up at her. “My dad died in the war, but he was really handsome, at least mama says so.” The little girl had the biggest smile on her that Ty Lee had ever even seen. “Oh, look! The tree!” She headed over to a knobbly old tree that looked about as old as the hills. She shakily climbed one of the branches, and stood on it, holding up her hands. “Ta-daaaa!” She exclaimed, sitting on the tree branch. Ty Lee clapped a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “That’s pretty good for someone your size! Wanna see something cool?” Ty Lee smirked, and ran at the tree, and jumped to the first branch she could reach, boosting herself to the next with her hand. She flipped, and landed on the branch after that, and after another flip, she was on the tallest branch. She looked down, not even winded, at Yang Shu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?” Yang Shu struggled to get onto the other branch, which was just a tad too high for her. Ty Lee rushed down and grabbed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Years, I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>of practice. But I started when I was about your age.” She booped Yang Shu’s nose. “Nothing’s gonna stop you from being able to do that, but it just takes time and practice!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I could do that?” Yang Shu’s eyes were the size of moons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Of course you can!” Ty Lee said. “Hey, wanna grab a hold of my back? I can take you up to the top if you’re not scared!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’m not scared!” Yang Shu wore a determined grin. “I’m the bravest little girl in this village!” She got onto Ty Lee’s back and held on. “...but could you maybe not do flips while I’m back here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Of course, silly. Now, hold on.” Ty Lee bounded up the tree, careful not to do any flips. Of course, holding on was still quite the task for Yang Shu, who hadn’t anticipated a princess to be so good at climbing trees! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    From there, she could see almost everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    This must be what the airbenders felt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>before they were slaughtered. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Ty Lee shuddered and winced at the thought. What kind of thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>that? She didn’t even want to think it. Where did it come from? These thoughts were more common, nowadays, but she couldn’t pinpoint where they came from. She could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the next one coming, but she didn’t want it. She tried to keep it away, tried to shut it out, but-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ty?” Yang Shu looked out. “...look.” </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The town was quiet, peaceful, and seemed to leak out of the woods, as smoke from woks and fireplaces rose into the sky, wafting with it faint smells of smoke, spices, meats, and oils. The opposite view showed the train station, off in the distance, not even a half day’s walk from here. Ty Lee smiled a bit when she saw just how close it was. Her smile grew even more when she saw Yang Shu’s astonished look. The girl’s eyes were full of wonder. It was as if she’d never been up this high before. Ty Lee remembered her first time up high, from a tree in her garden, higher than she’d ever been. She remembered the breeze and the view. She remembered how it felt. She looked down at Yang Shu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Beautiful, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Really beautiful. Do you climb a lot of trees, Princess Ty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I used to. Nowadays I don’t have much time to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It didn’t take you too long to climb this one!” Yang Shu said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You make a fine point.” Ty Lee came down from the tree, Yang Shu on her back, the two smiling and giggling the whole way down. As they walked into town, Yang Shu hummed something to herself. The tune sounded familiar...some song from the war. Something about Ba Sing Se or something.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>    “Mama, mama! Come look!” Yang Shu rushed into a small house near the outskirts of the village. “I found a new friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Really? Who might that b-...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    When Ty Lee walked into the house, it was clear that she was probably the last thing this girl’s mother expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “She looks a bit….grown, Yang Shu. Are you sure she’s trustworthy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “She is, mom, honest!” Yang Shu crossed her arms and harrumphed. To think her mother would be dismissive of a girl who was so obviously a princess! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perish the thought!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Ty Lee was a bit more understanding of the concerns. “I know it seems...weird. She came up to me while I was traveling and offered to show me around the village, I’m really just stopping in to get something to eat before I head to the station.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well...you seem nice enough.” The mother sighed and looked over. Come on in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    What the house lacked in space, it gained back in decoration; beautiful works of art, gorgeous calligraphy, all hung up on the walls. It was a brilliant display of color, landscapes, portraits...it was marvelous. Barely an inch of wall was visible underneath the frames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “These are all...really gorgeous.” Ty Lee looked around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Thanks.” The mother said. “I painted them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You painted these?” Ty Lee asked. “These are incredible! Oh gosh, if I weren’t traveling, I’d buy some from you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, I could have them shipped to you.” The woman smiled softly, and looked down at Yang Shu. “Yang Shu here’s a very good gift wrapper, I assure you.” Yang Shu stood proud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s hard to sell this all...being in such an obscure location.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I think I might know a buyer in Ba Sing Se.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “He owns a tea shop! I’ll run the idea by him when I go.” Ty Lee said. Yang Shu tugged at her mother’s robes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “She’s gotta get to the train station, mama! We gotta feed her!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, Yang Shu, I would love to, but we haven’t got three people’s worth of food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Ty Lee stepped into the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well…” The woman looked down. “It’s been hard without my husband. He was the breadwinner, you know. The army pays well.” She walked over to the little fireplace. “It costs more though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I could buy you food.” Ty Lee said. She looked at her coin purse, and counted a few things out. “I have...quite a bit of gold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Gold?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Sure, plenty!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh, but you’re going to Ba Sing Se, that city’s so expensive, I couldn’t take coin from-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Parting from 20 gold pieces won’t bankrupt me.” She had plenty of money from the guard work in Gaoling, and the reward from turning those would be thieves in. Having enough on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>end wasn’t important to her, though. Ty Lee knew she had a life waiting for her somewhere, be it in acting, acrobatics, the Kyoshi...she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>all of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    But the woman and Yang Shu did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “20...20 gold pieces?” The woman walked over and looked at the coins in Ty Lee’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It should at least last the month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Are you kidding? Around here, this could last….this could last 3 or 4 months, easy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The sudden hug from Yang Shu’s mother was welcome, if a bit surprising. It didn’t knock Ty Lee off her feet, nearly nothing did that, but it did make her stumble just a little. She hugged the woman back, and smiled. “I’m happy to help...more than happy to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Ty Lee shopped with the mother, and ate a few things, before setting out on her way again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’ll walk you to the edge of town!” Yang Shu said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I appreciate that, Yang Shu!” Ty Lee ruffled the young girl’s hair a bit, and looked around as they walked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Do you think the guy with the tea shop will buy mama’s paintings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hmm? Of course! He likes art. He might not buy all of them, but I’ve seen that tea shop, there’s plenty of wall space for a few more paintings by such a skilled painter!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Princess Ty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yang Shu?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Yang Shu hugged Ty Lee, as tight as she could. There were tears there, too. “You’re a great princess. Try to come and visit sometime, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Of course.” Ty Lee knelt and put her hands on Yang Shu’s shoulders. “Do you want to know a secret about me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You got a lot of secrets!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Some people like their privacy!” She pulled something out of her pack. “One of those paintings was of a Kyoshi Warrior. Do you know who those were?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>    “Yeah! Mama’s sister was a kyoshi warrior! She’s gone now I think but Mama said she was so brave, and strong, and-”</span><span><br/></span> <span>A Kyoshi Warrior’s fan thwumped open in front of Yang Shu. Ty Lee peeked out at her and then closed it, winking. “I have 3 of these. One is a spare in case I lose one of the other two. But I want you to have this one.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>    Yang Shu’s eyes were just...the size of moons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “...You’re a Kyoshi Warrior?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Only you and your mama can know that. Deal?” Ty Lee stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “...deal…” Yang Shu was mesmerized. “You’re the best princess ever, Ty!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “That means a lot to me, Yang Shu. I appreciate it.” She looked up. “I need to go before it gets too dark. I’ll be sure to visit some day, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Okay...goodbye!” Yang Shu was teary eyed, but she waved as Ty Lee walked into the distance down the path. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thoughts and Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Ty Lee emerged from the train, and stretched her legs. Who knew the ride would be so long? She’d never had to take the train to Ba Sing Se before, so she really had no idea it would be like….that. She had a good time, though, looking at the world pass by. She remembered Appa back in Gaoling, how fun that’d been. She wished she was up to that again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    But for now, she was in Ba Sing Se, and headed out to see her uncle! Well, okay, he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>her uncle, but she’d always thought of him like that, at least, since the end of the war. She always admired him; wise, humorous, caring...he was what she wanted to become when she was older. Someone who people looked up to, someone who was admired because of who they were, not just the things they did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She probably didn’t want a beard like his, though. A mustache, at most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She walked through all of the districts of the city, looking around the place. It’d changed since she’d last been...it was a bit more vibrant. The people were a bit less nervous looking. It was just a bit less jumpy and on edge as she walked through town. Stalls, markets, and posters for theatrical productions, did little to dissuade her from her path. She was sure the theater here was good! But she was looking forward to sitting down with some tea. It had been a very long day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Into the upper ring of the city she walked, her large pack feeling lighter with every step towards her destination. Surely, if anyone could be a good person to talk to on a self discovering journey, it would be Iroh! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She walked in, and...huh, that’s odd. Iroh didn’t seem to be in, at least, not in the storefront. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>    “Hello! Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon.” A girl who looked a tad older than Ty Lee smiled at her. She had green eyes, dark hair, and wore the white and green robes required of a worker here at the Jasmine Dragon. The robes were almost calming in a way. Everything about this palace was calming, from the decor to the fine art hanging on the walls, all the way to the girl’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hi!” Ty Lee took in the warmth of the place and took off her pack, holding it in one hand. “I’m here for Iroh...is he here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hmm? Oh, yeah. He’s just in the back right now, I think getting taxes ready.” She said. “I can let him know someone’s here to visit.” She said. “Who’s asking to see him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m Ty Lee.” She said. “I’m a friend of his nephew. And him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oooh, a friend of Lee, huh? Or...whatever his real name was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “...like fire lord Zuko?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “The one and only!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Iroh just said they were really from the fire nation, he never said anything about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>firelord.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The girl shrugged. “Huh. Well, I’m Jin.” She said. “Glad to have you here….sit, please, I’ll put something on for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Just jasmine tea, please.” She said. “I could use some Jasmine tea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Long day, huh?” Jin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You bet...the train ride from Liu station is a nightmare!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Heh, yeah. They always say the train’s nice, but with how bumpy it is, you may as well just walk and save your spine the trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Jin walked into the back of the shop, talked there for a moment, and came out. She had the jasmine tea ready pretty soon. “Here you are...he’ll be out in a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thanks!” Ty Lee slipped her a few coins, and a gold coin as a tip. She drank and sat back. It was good to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Azula would’ve liked it here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    The thoughts kept creeping back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    She would have enjoyed it. It’s a shame Ozai made her so competitive. It’s a shame he hurt her like that. It's a shame you did nothing about it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was. But there wasn’t much Ty Lee could do about it. The relaxation seemed to cause her to drift into a bit of a daydream, where she was here, with Azula, chattering and laughing and smiling. No threats, no violence, no harm, just...love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was something the two had rarely shared together, and when they did, it was tinged with other sour moments, like the beach at Ember Island or her time in Ba Sing Se. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ty Lee?” She heard a voice. A familiar, old, jovial voice. “It’s a pleasure to see you!” Iroh, dressed like the wealthy tea shop owner he was, in a comfortable, soft looking getup with more green than the forests, sat down across from her, carrying his own cup of tea. He drank a bit of it, and set the cup down gently. “I knew you were traveling but I didn’t know you’d be here so soon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh! Well, you know me. Always the quick one.” She said. “The shop looks really nice...where do you get all this art?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh, locals, mostly. I’m always looking for more.” He added. Ty Lee nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “There’s a little village just south of the Liu station, there’s a woman who paints there...she’s got loads of stuff already! I’d’ve brought some, but I don’t exactly have the equipment to lug around a full landscape painting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well, I’m older, but I’m more than willing to go out in search of more decor for the tea shop. There’s so much space to hang things, you know.” He said. “So, why are you traveling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well, I just felt confused and sort of...unhappy with the Kyoshi, you know?” She shifted a little in her seat, and drank more tea. “I guess I’m just trying to figure out who I really want to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ahh. I remember my son being in your shoes, ages ago. Of course, he was born in a much more conservative and trying time for the world. A man’s place was in the army back then.” He looked down. “We were foolish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Iroh. You’ve changed.” She said. “You’ve changed for the better, after all!” Iroh’s frown curled into a bit of a smile, as he thought for a moment. He looked back at her. “I suppose I’ve turned a new leaf more than once in my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You certainly have! Fancy tea shop, new employees, things are going well for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “They certainly are.” He sipped a bit more, and sighed contentedly. “Something tells me your time has been more turbulent than mine.” </span>
</p><p><span>   “What makes you say that?”</span> <span>Ty Lee seemed a bit defensive, which she realized was simply giving the game away. </span></p><p>
  <span>   “The way you responded to that question helps.” Iroh said. “But also, you’ve traveled all the way from the fire nation, mostly on foot...the wandering must be good for you, but needing that much?” He sipped again. “Something is amiss, and it isn’t simply your identity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Well, it’s just…” She looked down. “I just don’t know if I feel happy anywhere. I thought that maybe joining the Kyoshi would help, but really, I’ve been happiest being on my own! But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a Kyoshi warrior, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>a support network, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ty Lee, one must think of the group as...a flock of birds.” He sipped the last of his tea. “One may not tell the birds apart at first glance. That gives them strength against enemies, the strength of numbers. The strength of friends, and family, by blood or by heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “But,” He continued, “if one looks closer, one sees the individual bird for everything that makes it its own. One bird may </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>similar to another, but her temperament may be much different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ty Lee thought for a moment. “I...I suppose I’m different.” She said. “I’m very different, from a lot of the girls.” She smiled a little. “But we’re still able to be close. We’re still able to be warriors.” The talk of warriors made Jin look over from her sweeping. It was a slower day. Still, Jin stayed sweeping, and took note of the talk of warriors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thanks, Iroh. I needed that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No, Ty Lee, thank you.” He patted Ty Lee’s shoulder. “Hearing from you is always nice, especially with Zuko so busy these days. Hardly anyone comes to visit anymore, save for the boomerang one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sokka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yes. that was his name.” Iroh smiled. “He’s fun to have, but he is quite loud.” He stood. “I will make more tea for you. On the house!” He said, as he slowly got up. Ty Lee waited a bit, and smiled, thinking to herself. The sentiments he held were nice! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Azula should be here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    The thoughts came back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    She should be here, and she should be seeking the help from Iroh. She’s the one who needs it, not </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ty Lee looked down, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She hoped Iroh would hurry up with the tea. Where was all this self doubt coming from, anyway? I mean, it hadn’t been too much of an issue until she found out she was descended from-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Airbenders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Finding something like that out did cast plenty of self doubt. At least, she figured it would. Knowing that part of your life might not even really have been lived under true pretenses? Knowing that you’re descended from a line of people your nation sought to destroy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Of course she was having more self defeating thoughts! Of course she felt she was back to square one, even after traveling, and almost finding out who she wanted to be! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of COURSE she was-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey, uh…” Jin looked over, and leaned on her broom. “Are you alright over there?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re...staring. At the wall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh! Yeah, I just have a lot of thinking to get done.” She said. She tried her best to play it off. Jin peered at her. “Identity crisis?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What makes you think I’m having an identity crisis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well, the fact that you talked to Iroh about it for more than 5 minutes and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was only able to temporarily fix the problem.” Jin sat across from her, and smiled. “Is it about your past? I heard you talking about something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well...being from the fire nation and all, it does make things about your past a bit complicated.” Ty Lee said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sure, the fire nation did bad things. But you <em>aren't </em>the Fire Nation. I've seen first hand how kind you all can be. I've seen how cruel, too...but it's not like everyone was in a position to run away from it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, I suppose...” Ty Lee nodded a bit as she took in the information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You can’t change the past, that’s all done. But you can change your future, and be better than you were. All that change, though, it has to happen in the present.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wow, Jin, that’s really…” Ty Lee blinked, “helpful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thanks. My girlfriend told me that one. She’s pretty smart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sounds like she is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Iroh came back into the rather quiet room, and put some more tea on the table. “You two getting along?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, getting along great!” Ty Lee exclaimed, pulling Jin into a sudden hug, which Jin was quick to return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Good, good...now, how about some more tea?” Iroh sat and sipped his, and the three of them chattered into the night. Ty Lee paid for a room nearby, and got ready to rest. She read the letter from Zuko over again...Azula…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A lot of her thoughts had been about Azula. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She’d figure all of that out in the morning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>